<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thicc Little Pigs and the Big Brave Wolf by Fauxpines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772981">Thicc Little Pigs and the Big Brave Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines'>Fauxpines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Body Positive, F/M, Furry, Longing, Pig girls, Pigs, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wolf Man, curvy, thicc, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lance Lupine, a young wolf boy, befriends and grows up with three young pig girls, Patty, Petunia and Penny Sow, he begins to struggle with his feelings for the girls who he has been friends with and practically family for years. Does he confess to them and hope for the best or does he keep his feelings to himself and continue longing for them in secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bad Wolf/Three Little Pigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thicc Little Pigs and the Big Brave Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a conversation I had in a Discord group on why pig girls were the superior of anthropomorphic/furry women. I refined the idea and this is what came of it. Hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what y'all think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He huffed…</p>
<p>And he puffed…</p>
<p>And he blew out a sigh, seeing his breath linger in the cold winter night air. </p>
<p>Patting down his pockets to make sure he had everything, adjusting his shirt and jacket, and checking out his reflection in the window one last time, Lance Lupine was ready to head out. He scratched his ear and ran his hand through his fur running it down his neck. He was a young wolf, in his prime, on his twenty-first birthday, and about to head to a party hosted by his favorite people in the whole world, the Sow sisters. </p>
<p>Patty, Petunia, and Penny Sow. The three little pigs as most people called them. To him, they were his best friends and practically family. Through all these years, good times and bad, they were there for one another. </p>
<p>Lance started walking to their house. As he walked, he remembered how he first met them. He was eight, a young wolf pup who had just moved to this part of the country. His mother had moved them there after his father fell ill and lost his life, leaving her to take care of him by herself. They needed to move for both work and a more affordable place to live, which led them across the country, and far from the place he had known as home and away from his friends. He had become a lone wolf for a time and had difficulty being the new kid. </p>
<p>Until one day he heard the cries of a little girl as he was walking around the neighborhood. Going to investigate he came upon a young tiger boy standing over three little pig girls. They looked to be sisters the way they were huddled with one another. The one that was crying had blonde hair in pigtails, a yellow dress, and appeared to be fairly chubby. Comforting her was a girl with brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a long skirt, a matching blouse and glasses, and had a stern gaze. Standing between them and the tiger was a slightly larger piglet with short red hair, with maroon overalls, and a fierce look in her eyes. </p>
<p>"You pigs need to stay out of my neighborhood. One of your kind put my dad in jail," yelled the boy.</p>
<p>"Well maybe he deserved to be there if he harasses people like you. How dare you throw a rock at my sister and call her names like that," The red headed girl yelled back. </p>
<p>The brunette haired sister continued to calm the blonde one who was still crying as the altercation before them ontinued. Lance couldn't just sit idly by while three young ladies were being bullied. He stepped forward and gave a shout.</p>
<p>"Hey!", he yelled down the street. "Leave them alone!"</p>
<p>The tiger boy turned around and chuckled upon seeing Lance.</p>
<p>"Oh? What's this? A big bad wolf? Come to take care of these three little pigs yourself?"</p>
<p>"No! I want you to leave them alone!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Are you going to make me? Please," the tiger boy scoffed at Lance and turned back around taking a step towards the girls, who stepped back in fear. </p>
<p>Lance didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew was his body went into a full on sprint at the boy as he charged and tried to grapple him. The tiger was big though, a head taller than Lance and bulkier than him. Not too long after Lance tried to pull him back from the girls he was hit by the boy's elbow and knocked to the ground. </p>
<p>Lance wasn't a stranger to rough housing with friends back where he used to live, so he shrugged off the hit. Getting back up, he went for another attempt. Again though, he was knocked to the ground by the boy's fist hitting him in the face. Again, Lance got up, but was swiftly put down again and kicked in the stomach once he hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. </p>
<p>He coughed and wheezed as he took the assault. He felt a little blood on his nose and some scrapes and bruises. His concern though, wasn't with himself, but with the girls. He was hoping that they would run and save themselves, but no. Instead the red headed girl that was shielding her sister's found a broom handle located in a garbage can nearby. Sneaking up on the tiger as he was distracted, she swiftly brought the handle down on the tiger boy's head, knocking him to the ground and stopping the attack. She proceeded to smack the boy again and again as the area filled with the sound of wood hitting its target. </p>
<p>The tiger managed to steady himself enough to stand through the assault and ran away, swearing in his escape. The fiery piglet chased after him and threw the broom handle which clattered onto the ground.</p>
<p>"That's right! You better run!" She sighed and turned around to see her sister's relief at the absence of the bully, they got up from their huddled state and approached the young wolf.</p>
<p>"Hey kid," said the red head. "You going to be alright?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah," Lance said with a cough and a wheeze as he sat up slowly. </p>
<p>"That doesn't look good. Here, I have something for that," said the brunette piglet as she opened her backpack and took out a small first aid kit. She took out a few pieces of gauze, bandages and ointment to clean and dress Lances cuts and abrasions. He winced at the slight pain of the disinfectant but knew it was something that needed to be done. </p>
<p>"Thank *hic* thank you for saving us Pup-pup," exclaimed the young blonde girl as her crying died down allowing her to speak. </p>
<p>"Yeah. If you hadn't come along we wouldn't have been able to handle that guy. On my own I probably could have handled it, but my sisters, I didn't want to risk him coming after them," the red head said as she stood confidently. </p>
<p>"You really saved our bacon there," added the brunette as she finished applying the last bandage. </p>
<p>"But why did you step in like that? He was a lot bigger than you.  Like... a lot," the red head threw her arms out wide to make her point. </p>
<p>"My dad taught me before he died that I shouldn't stand by when something bad is happening. Especially when it is happening to pretty girls. Like a knight from the old stories."</p>
<p>"You think we're pretty Pup-pup?" The blonde girl asked, now with a smile on her face as she dried her tears. </p>
<p>Lance looked down, too nervous to admit what he just told them. The delayed reply though confirmed his statement as the young blonde girl gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. A warm feeling spread through Lance's body. Sure his mother gave him kisses, but this was different. </p>
<p>"He's so cute! Can we keep him?" The blonde girl asked as she still hugged the young wolf boy. </p>
<p>"Patti, be careful. He just got hurt, you can't just squeeze him like that. And don't be rude saying things like that," the brunette said reprimanding her younger sister. </p>
<p>"I don't know Petunia, looks like the pup is liking the attention. Check out his tail moving," said the red head. </p>
<p>Lance didn't realize it until then that his tail was moving very enthusiastically under the praise and affection. His face was burning up and he lost the ability to speak. Soon the brunette joined in the hug, and so did the redhead. He lifted his arms up to hug them back weakly as his body didn't have the energy to give it back like they could. </p>
<p>"C'mon, let's get you home. What’s your name kid?" Asked the redhead as she broke the hug with her sisters. </p>
<p>"Lance," he replied. </p>
<p>"Thanks again. I'm Penny," said the redhead.</p>
<p>"I'm Petunia," said the brunette.</p>
<p>"And I'm Patti," said the blonde still holding his hand. </p>
<p>They made their way to Lance's house where they talked about why they were there and how they got into such a mess. The girls said they were looking for a shortcut back home when they got lost and were confronted by the tiger boy. They tried to get away, but he had shoved Patti to the ground. He blamed them for his father not being home, which years later they found out was because the girl's father was a lawyer who put him away on charges of assault and theft among a list of other charges from before. </p>
<p>Before too long, they reached the wolf boy’s house and ran into his mother. Mrs. Lupine was dismayed at how her son looked all bruised and bandaged. She had a stern, disapproving look on her face as to how he got so beat up, but before she reprimanded him the girls spoke up and told her how brave he was and helped them out when in trouble. Her demeanor changed, telling him how proud she was of him keeping them safe and how his father would have been proud of him.</p>
<p>Mrs. Lupine proceeded to make snacks for them, which Patti in particular wanted to help with. Meanwhile Petunia applied an ice pack to his bruises, while Penny talked more about how amazing he was and wanted to rough house with him some time. His tail wagged at such attention. They ate, talked a little more and played video games until it got a little late. Mrs. Lupine walked the girls to their house with Lance where they met the girls' parents, who were relieved that they were safe and well cared for. They thanked Lance and his mother for all they did and parted ways. </p>
<p>From that day on Lance and the girls were practically inseparable. They had found out that they went to the same school, but never saw one another because the girls would hide out in the library during recess and find secluded spots at lunch to avoid bullying. The girls were each very intelligent, and that garnered some scorn from the other students who were jealous. Lance felt bad for them and from then on made it a point to stay with them. He was never very studious himself and his grades were just above passing, but for them he went to the library to hang out and even do a little homework with them. </p>
<p>Eventually he got them to come out to the playground more often where they played and had fun. Not to say that bullies didn't try to cause them harm or issues. To that, Lance would take it upon himself to fight them off. Again and again, he would fight those that would try and cause the sisters harm. Whether it was food poured on them at lunch, someone pulling at their hair or their curly tails, or just plain name calling, Lance was there to defend them.  He got sent to the principal's office quite a few times for it, but thanks to Mr. Sow he managed to avoid expulsion as he made sure to point out he was just defending his little piglets. </p>
<p>As they grew up, the bullying became less and less over the years. Mainly due to the fact that he had gotten stronger as he fought. He could take the hits better, lay down the blows harder, and grew to be a rather intimidating young man. By the time he hit puberty, Lance had the title of Big Bad Wolf of the school and all the more reason to not mess with his three little pigs. He was glad he didn't need to worry about them anymore as the girls could finally prosper and be who they wanted to be without fear of bullies. </p>
<p>The girls, with their intelligence, had come to be very well versed in hobbies and fields that seemed to suit them well and led them toward bright futures. Patti found she was rather gifted at cooking and with an affinity for chemistry in school she found her skills in the kitchen were unmatched. Lance was always overjoyed when he was asked to help her with a new recipe and taste test it for her. Petunia was more attuned to biology and botany, finding a fascination with how the world of plants can do so much and hold so many uses. She eventually became president of the gardening club where Lance was more than happy to help her, especially when it came to heavy lifting. Penny with an interest in math and building things set upon the path of engineering and architecture. She was already a tough girl, as she also would join the fray with some of Lance's fights, so when she could she set out to gain experience by volunteering and working on construction sites. Again, Lance was happy to join as it was a much appreciated experience and time with a close friend. </p>
<p>Lance himself didn't seem to exhibit much in the ways of scholastic endeavors. However, with the years of fighting and rough housing, it sparked an interest in athletics. Particularly in martial arts and wrestling. As soon as he could, he joined the respective teams and went to the mat. He had a lot to learn, but he was quick about it. Having taken so many hits in the past made him used to the pain and shrug off the hits easily. The real drive though, was his little cheer section, as the Sow sisters would make it to every match they could along with his mother. In all honesty, he started because he was so intent on protecting them. He needed something to hone his skills, so he wouldn't have to worry about them. After all, if he was one of the best, no one would mess with his girls. </p>
<p>'My girls,' he chuckled to himself. 'If only that were true.'</p>
<p>It was then during his walk that his mind shifted to thoughts about "his girls". The Sow sisters were always by his side. They were his best friends and him theirs. Even though they branched out and gained new social circles, they made each other a priority in their lives.</p>
<p>Especially after Lance’s mother died at sixteen. </p>
<p>It was summer. Him and the girls had gone to the beach to celebrate another year of school done. They were partying, swimming, and enjoying their time together. When he got home that night and the house was empty, he just figured she was running behind. However, when the police came and told him she was hit by a truck in a vehicle accident, it hit hard. </p>
<p>His world seemed to crumble as his only other family member was gone from his life. </p>
<p>He was alone. </p>
<p>Although, that proved to be untrue as he still had the girls, who stuck by him as he was recovering from the intense loss. Mr. Sow, distraught by his loss, had successfully gotten a settlement out of the trucking company that caused the accident. After that they opted for Lance to live in their guest house so he wouldn't have to worry about anything during his ordeal. </p>
<p>They never left his side that whole summer. There were times where one or two of them had to take care of some responsibility, but one always stayed by his side. They fed him, made sure he bathed, went along with him for walks to help keep him in shape and clear his head, and of course they gave him lots of affection with hugs and cuddled up with him. The girls were always okay to cuddle with him since they were children, especially Patti who was the most affectionate of the trio. So if they were just laying down, watching a movie, or playing a game, he always had the closeness of one of the girls to sooth his aching heart. </p>
<p>After that summer, Lance and the girls went back to school. They were different from the incident and living situation, but they made sure it didn't change their relationship with each other. They kept going strong, Lance especially who made sure to study extra hard and work even harder in his athletics. So much so that by the time graduation came around Lance was ready to go to college on an athletics scholarship. A letter of recommendation from Mr. Sow also helped him with the admission to college but he assured Lance it was his hard work, and how proud he was of him. Lance, being the humble young man that he was, thanked him and especially the girls because without them being on him about his studies he probably wouldn't have been so high in his class or made scholar athlete. </p>
<p>Lance left the Sow's residence when he went to college. It wasn't that far away, and he promised to visit regularly. It was his home for the last 2 years, and thus made it difficult to leave, especially with the girls crying over him going. They promised to keep his room just the way it was for when he came back and to visit any time. </p>
<p>He made it to his dorm, a nice single room that was small as he didn't need much space. He didn't want any roommates as he knew his personal exercise regimen could potentially cause issues, and he didn't want any reason to interrupt another person's living experience. After being introduced to and hanging out with a few dorm mates he unpacked his room and set things up for a basic living situation. Decorating could come later. </p>
<p>As he laid in his bed he looked over to his dresser where he saw a picture of him, his mother and father, one of him in the girls as kids, and then of them as of last year. The longer he looked, the more he thought about them. How wonderful they were, how smart, how they helped each other so much. How they were so beautiful and sexy…</p>
<p>‘Wait…’ Lance thought to himself as his heart quickened. </p>
<p>He had always admitted that the girls were in fact very pretty. He always told them when they were kids, and to reassure them when they had issues when they were growing up. Of course he called them beautiful when they became late teens, after all they were beautiful both inside and out. </p>
<p>But sexy… </p>
<p>He thought back on his time after he hit puberty. Many times he caught himself getting aroused over the most random of moments. His mom and school did teach him that it was a natural phase and every boy went through it. When it happened he figured that was all it was, but the fact that it happened so often around the girls seemed to be more than just natural urges. He even thought about how, as he was growing up, he had found himself leaning more towards material of a certain taste. Models, actresses, and especially porno's seemed to be much more prevalent towards women of a certain style and body type. </p>
<p>Big beautiful women, chubby, curvey, shapely, and above all "thicc" women, as it was known as now, were always in his line of sight as being sexy and arousing to him. Not that he didn't like skinny girls and more moderate sized women, but something about seeing a woman with a little more cushion was a beautiful thing.</p>
<p>When puberty hit them all in full force it made Lance into a big and strapping young man, while the Sow sisters had gone from three cute little piglets, to beautiful young women. Each of them had developed a little differently given their interests, hobbies, and above all diet, and made them into different levels of "thiccness". </p>
<p>Patti with her proclivity for food had become a bit chubby. She wasn't really out of shape or obese. In fact, pig people were normally on the hefty side. Plus she worked the type of physique well, making her absolutely adorable and sexy. Her belly was there but it was cute and modest. Her breasts and backside had developed a little more though as she sported her curvaceous figure. As she cooked, she would shuffle happily while preparing a meal or snack. One when looking closely, as Lance often did, could see her jiggle a bit.</p>
<p>Petunia wasn't as sizable as the other sisters. In fact she could be considered the thinnest of them with a diet of mostly vegetables and fruits from her garden. Plus the gardening she did kept her fairly fit with very lean muscles. But with all the squatting she did to tend to the plants and lifting things she developed her legs and buttocks. Whenever she wore shorts on a warm day it accented her ass and thick thighs perfectly, showing her greatest assets were to the back. </p>
<p>Penny sported a more muscular form for her big size. She had a bit of a belly, but nothing like Patti, and in fact it did have some strong muscles as her core was very developed from construction work. Her body, as a whole, was more situated to that of a functional weight lifter. Not cut and overly exaggerated on muscle, but well balanced in both muscle and fat. Also, she did have the largest bust of her sisters. Petunia was a B cup, Patti a C, while Penny sported a solid pair of double D's. Lance remembered many a time when he was hit in the face with them while rough housing with her. </p>
<p>He thought long and hard about how he saw the girls now, how being away from them now made his heart ache and his stomach knot up. Lance stayed up that night thinking about them. All their quirks, all their cute little ways, and especially all the moments he had seen them and their shapely figures. He decided to end that night and have his last moments before drifting off to sleep thinking about them, and how he wished for the life of him, they were his for a night. </p>
<p>After such an awakening, he tried to maintain the same type of relationship with them. Even though he came to realize his feelings and attraction for them, he also realized that it wasn't in the cards. He had grown up with these girls since they were all small children. They practically thought of him as a big brother, especially Patti who enjoyed eastern animation often called him a term translating to big brother. There was no way for him to break free of that moniker with them as he was sure if he tried they would reprimand him for wanting to date essentially girls he should see as his sister's. </p>
<p>Not only that, but how could he choose just one of them. They were all so wonderful and perfect that deciding on one of the sisters would crush the others and in turn make the victory taste like ash in his mouth. Lance couldn't do it, not to them or himself. He needed to repress these feelings for everyone's sake. </p>
<p>Lance tried to date that first year of college, asking women out or accepting dates from women that came to him. Unfortunately, things never really stuck as it just didn't feel right. He was using these women as a means to mask his own desires for those he couldn't have, which ultimately didn't sit right with the young wolf. He was taught better than that. Eventually he put his dating life to rest and focused on his studies, athletics, and of course time with the girls. All while trying to ensure his feelings didn't ruin what he had with them. </p>
<p>Over the next few years he saw the girls come to school with him, pursuing their own studies. The college, luckily, had majors that facilitated the girls interests and educational pursuits. Penny went for engineering, Petunia botany with a minor in medical science, and Patti attended the school's culinary program and with a business minor. Honestly, Lance had wondered why the girls had chosen the same school he went to. They could have gone to any school in the country if they wanted to. They were good enough, as each of them had the grades and aptitude to be accepted anywhere, yet they chose to attend the same school as him. </p>
<p>He didn't complain of course as he was happy to have them all at one place again. It was like high-school again as they fell into a similar routine as before, but with more responsibilities and scheduling challenges. After some time it worked out to where he got to spend time with them like before. However, now he had to face the more prominent emotions that stirred within him. </p>
<p>Now, hanging out with them meant he also had to resist his urges to want them in more intimate ways. When he spent time with Patti, he watched her cute little shuffles be more enticing as her body would jiggle and her shapely body would almost call to him. He fought the urge to take her from behind, strip her down and lick off whatever sauce or sweet treat she was preparing from her body. Helping Petunia in the college's garden, he noticed her shapely form as she would bend over to pull weeds or lift pots from the ground. More so when she would pour water on herself to cool down and apply a little mud to keep her from overheating. He had many fantasies about laying her down in the garden among her flowers or under a tree and taking her then and there. Penny also elicited these thoughts as she on many a construction project would smack his ass for a job well done. He often thought about returning the sentiment but continued to grope and feel her up as they rough house without clothes on. </p>
<p>All these fantasies with the girls led to many a night of Lance staying up only to pleasure himself before drifting off to sleep. A small pit in his stomach formed in the aftermath as he felt shame mixed with the fact that all these thoughts would only ever be a fantasy. He grew more and more love sick for the girls as he thought about one day just confessing his love to all of them. How they would take it would be a gamble. He thought about the worst case scenario and how he could lose them as they rejected his feelings. On the opposite end he figured they all would love him back and decide to share him. More in the middle would be one or two felt the same way and he would have to choose. Either way, he was too scared to try, as the risk was too great for him to want to attempt it. He couldn't handle losing any of them, especially with what they all meant to him. </p>
<p>Lance's stroll down memory lane came to a stop as he finally made it to the Sow residence. Very little had changed as it was a very well built and maintained house. Red brick made up the outside and gave it an old-school and rustic look. The lawn was maintained very well with a good amount of care taken into the gardening and aesthetic to the house. His keen wolf sense of smell caught a whiff of the food that was being prepared inside as it emanated from the house. All together, it was a home that provided support and stability, a welcoming atmosphere, and a comforting aura that he knew was a place he could always call home. </p>
<p>Lance huffed...</p>
<p>And he puffed...</p>
<p>And he breathed out a sigh as he was ready to spend an evening with the women he loved the most in the world, yet he could not have. </p>
<p>He rang the doorbell to be let in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>